


The Mail

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Russell claims to have forgotten the mail...





	The Mail

Forgot the mail he said.

Bullshit Roy thought as he opened the backdoor and found a topless Ed sprawled out on the porch swing reading. One leather clad leg bent at the knee and the other hanging over the side of the swing. His automail hand was holding the book as the other hand mindlessly trailed up and down his stomach.

The door clicking shut caught Ed’s attention causing bright amber eyes to peek over the book just before a smirk painted his face and he winked at Roy.

He was so dumping baking soda in Russell’s mouthwash for this.


End file.
